This invention relates to automatic teller machines ("ATM"s), and in particular to means for protecting an ATM against damage and improper access when it is being serviced.
ATMs are widely used for providing banking services and the like, such as dispensing cash to customers, accepting deposits, transferring money between accounts, checking account balances, and paying utility bills. The ATM is actuated by the customer by insertion of an appropriate card in a receptable in the machine, and the keying in of the customer's identification number through a keyboard. The nature of the transaction desired is indicated by the customer through the keyboard. ATMs usually have a fascia which is basically a face plate having an opening where customer accessible components of the machine are located when the machine is in operating condition, such components including for example a receptacle for accepting an identification card and a dispensing mechanism for dispensing a receipt of a transaction. These components are normally mounted on the forward position of a chassis, and the chassis is positioned in its operating position so that the customer accessible components occupy the fascia opening.
Occasionally, the chassis must be retracted from the fascia such as for servicing and repairs. Since ATMs are generally permanently installed at outdoor locations, building lobbies and the like which are always open to the public, and where there are often no bank personnel stationed, problems can arise where the chassis of an ATM has been retracted leaving the fascia of the machine in place. An ATM with its chassis out of place is normally rendered inoperative and should not be used. Nevertheless, customers seeking to use the machine might try to gain access to the customer accessible components through the fascia opening. Furthermore, it is important to prevent the placing of objects in the fascia opening when the chassis is retracted, to avoid damage to the fascia or the chassis when it is returned to its forward, operating position. Also it is important to keep the fascia opening closed to protect the ATM against the weather, either by means of the chassis itself or some alternative device.
Previous means for closing the fascia opening when the chassis of an ATM is retracted have been manually operated. These suffer from different shortcomings. For one, the usefulness of such manually operated devices depends upon the person servicing the ATM to move the device to its closed position when the chassis is withdrawn, and to move it to its open position when the chassis is returned to its operating position. There are devices known for protecting ATMs from the environment when they are not in use, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,393,788 and 4,251,009, but these do not relate to devices for protecting the ATM when a portion of the ATM such as the chassis is moved out of operating position.